


En la quietud de la noche

by Neblinosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neblinosa/pseuds/Neblinosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la noche previa a la batalla y Jo Harvelle no puede dormir. Pero no es la única. (Castiel/Jo - SPN 5.10 Missing Scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la quietud de la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Las cosas importantes primero. Tropecientos millones de gracias a [](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**dryadeh**](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com/) por coger la cosa ésta y darle sentido a mis frases rotas y extrañas. Es gracias a ella que no tendréis que lavaros los ojos con lejía después de leer el fic :)  
> Por otra parte, esto es la traducción de mi respuesta al prompt "Sometimes a girl just needed a challenge.(Castiel/Jo)" del [Oye como va (Castiel+Ellen+Jo) meme](http://22by7.livejournal.com/694733.html). Espero que este intento mío de escribir het después de **años** os guste.

– ¿Tienes problemas para descansar?

La suave voz corta el silencio nocturno y una pequeña sacudida de sorpresa recorre a Jo. Puede dar gracias a sus afinados reflejos de cazadora de que la botella de cerveza que tiene en la mano no haya terminado estrellándose contra el suelo.

Está completamente segura de que antes no había nadie en la habitación, cuando entró sigilosamente de puntillas en la oscuridad para ver si podía revolver en la nevera de Bobby y pillar algo de beber, lo que fuera que pudiera distraerla de su fracaso en conseguir echar siquiera la más corta de las cabezaditas. Ahora, cuando se da la vuelta sobresaltada por la nueva presencia, Jo le ve mirándola, rígido e inmóvil frente a la ventana y envuelto en la masa de sombras cuidadosamente tejidas en que la oscura luz que viene de fuera ha convertido su gabardina.

– Sí. – mantiene la voz baja para no despertar al resto de la casa y cruza la habitación hasta llegar junto a Castiel – ¿Tú también?

Castiel inclina la cabeza brevemente, las severas líneas de su rostro formando la solemne máscara que el ángel viste incluso cuando está bebiendo ronda tras ronda de chupitos con la madre de Jo, y la boca de la muchacha no puede evitar curvarse en una sonrisa divertida.

Parece que incluso un maldito ángel del Señor puede ponerse nervioso antes de una batalla.

– Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a dormir. – Él la mira, todo ojos azules y torpe consideración y por un momento ella se lo piensa. Piensa en permitir que Castiel use su abracadabra y la ayude a pasar lo que bien pudiera ser su última noche en la tierra durmiendo como un bebé, preocupaciones y nervios y _miedo_ disueltos en la nada.

Jo casi se siente tentada a decirle que sí.

– Nah, está bien. – Deja que su cadera se apoye contra el marco de la ventana y se lleva la cerveza a la boca para echar un trago antes de perder su mirada en la noche e intentar discernir las formas de un mundo que ahora se esconde entre las sombras. Si ésta ha de ser su última noche, Jo está segura de que no quiere malgastarla en sueños que jamás se podrían cumplir.

Junto a ella, Castiel simplemente asiente mudamente y sigue su mirada hacia el oscurecido paisaje exterior. La sonrisa de Jo se ensancha un poco más porque, a pesar de lo poco que le conoce – y francamente, no cree que ni Sam ni Dean le conozcan mucho más – se ha dado cuenta de cómo la mayor parte del tiempo Castiel intenta comunicarse a través de pequeños movimientos de cabeza, llenos de intención, y de intensas miradas azules. Es como si el tener que poner sus pensamientos en palabras, convertirlos en sonido, fuera algo a lo que el ángel no estuviera realmente acostumbrado, algo extraño que requiere que le dedique toda su concentración, incluso para recordar que debe hacerlo.

Para la profunda sorpresa de Jo – porque, vamos a ver, ¿un Ángel del Señor? – le resulta bastante mono, en plan _"ay, mírale que torpe que es, ¿no te apetece pellizcarle los mofletes?"_ y ni por todo el oro del mundo se lo piensa decir a nadie, porque conociendo a su madre y a los Whinchesters – y demonios, incluso a Bobby – estarían cachondeándose de ella. _Para siempre jamás y un día_.

En la cálida penumbra de la habitación, ambos permiten que su momento compartido se prolongue hasta lo que parece una eternidad, cazadora y ángel contemplando silenciosamente la noche sin luna como si estuvieran buscando respuestas que se escondieran envueltas en retazos de sombra o simplemente, dejándose ir para encontrar el frío consuelo de la pálida luz de las estrellas.

Jo no quiere ponerse a pensar, no ahora mismo. La posibilidad de que pensamientos totalmente deprimentes la asalten es demasiado grande, demasiado real, y la vida ya es bastante deprimente de por sí, con el Apocalipsis y toda esa mierda, como para encima regodearse en ello más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Así que le dirige a Castiel una sonrisa un pelín demasiado brillante y empuja la botella medio vacía de cerveza hacia delante.

– ¿Quieres un poco?

– Creo que ya he consumido suficiente alcohol esta noche.

En la voz de Castiel suena un leve reproche pero no hay intención real de reprenderla tras sus palabras, así que Jo se traga una risita porque, por mucho que su madre lo hubiese intentado ni siquiera consiguió que Castiel empezase a estar medio achispado. Y, chaval, anda que no fue descojonante verla intentarlo. Jo no recuerda a su madre con semejante borrachera. _Jamás_. Y hay que tener en cuenta que se pasó la adolescencia viendo cómo Ellen Harvelle humillaba sistemáticamente a algunos de los mayores bebedores del Medio-Oeste.

– Tú mismo. – Se encoge de hombros y rápidamente termina lo que queda de la cerveza. Una vez vacía, posa la botella sobre una de las mesas llenas de papeles de Bobby, la húmeda base de cristal dejando un círculo en la dura tapa de un viejo libro, y Jo alegremente ignora la certeza de que si Bobby la pillara haciendo eso, _capulla_ sería la palabra más amable que el viejo iba a lanzarle.

Jo es consciente de esto porque puede o puede que no lo haya intentado ya antes un par de veces con el experimentado cazador, sólo para verle perder los estribos. Siempre es divertido ver cómo la cara de Bobby se pone toda roja cuando se cabrea hasta el punto de echar humo por las orejas porque alguno de los jovenzuelos ha estado interfiriendo en el ordenado desorden de su hogar.

En una tímida parte de la mente de Jo que prefiere mantener firmemente bajo llave, le gusta imaginar que su padre habría tenido reacciones similares si ella hubiera hecho algo como eso con sus "importantes documentos de investigación".

Es un pensamiento que siempre consigue traer una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro.

– Tu padre habría estado orgulloso de ti.

Las palabras traen una fea discordancia que invade la calma de la noche. Chocan ruidosamente contra el reciente silencio y se rompen, convirtiéndose en afilados fragmentos de emoción que cortan a Jo hasta el hueso y que roban todo el aire de sus pulmones.

– ¿Pero qu-

– De haber vivido, – Castiel continúa sin darle la más mínima tregua, la intensidad de su mirada convertida en cemento que atrapa a Jo en el sitio. – William Harvelle hubiera sentido orgullo al ver la mujer en la que te has convertido.

El ángel dice todo esto usando quedas palabras rebosantes con el fervor de aquel que sabe que dice una verdad y con una sensación de consuelo delineando el tono de su voz que hace que Jo le observe, parpadeando estúpidamente, porque no puede creer que él le esté haciendo esto.

Mira a Castiel furiosamente, a esta _cosa_ que se atreve a violar la parte más profunda de su ser y Jo se prepara para desatar toda la rabia que está escalando rápidamente por su garganta hasta derramarse, amarga, en su boca. Sin embargo, la furia encuentra una rápida muerte cuando una suave impresión de calidez roza gentilmente su mejilla.

– Eres una mujer fuerte, Joanna Harvelle. Te enfrentarás a lo que está por venir con la valentía nacida de la rectitud. Y _harás_ que tu familia esté orgullosa. – Castiel acuna su cara con una mano que encierra un poder tan inhumano que sin intentarlo siquiera, podría aplastar los huesos que ahora cubre amablemente, pero que al mismo tiempo, es capaz del más leve, del más delicado de los roces, y en la mirada solemne de Castiel Jo aprende una vez más a respirar.

Durante el tiempo que mide la duración de un latido, sólo puede mirarle sin hacer nada, deshecha por palabras que se ha pasado la mitad de su vida añorando escuchar. Incluso si sus instintos de cazadora le dicen que recibir algo tan deseado con esta facilidad es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Jo no puede evitar creer en la sinceridad que se filtra en la voz del ángel.

Pero no es una Harvelle por nada, así que alcanza las riendas de su control y tira de ellas para intentar recuperar un mínimo de compostura.

– No me extraña que las mujeres huyan de ti gritando, Cas. – Consigue esbozar un tembloroso intento de humor, aún afectada y necesitando desesperadamente que el momento termine porque es demasiado que soportar. Demasiado que sentir en una noche que podría ser la última.

Castiel retira su mano y su frente se arruga levemente cuando frunce el ceño con severidad.

– Dean te ha contado eso. – No es una pregunta y Jo, chica lista que siempre ha sido, detecta la delgada línea de enfado que da color a la voz masculina.

– ¡Eh! Tranquilo, grandullón. Que Dean no pretendía jugártela. – ella comienza a explicar. – Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿sabes? Usar momentos embarazosos para reírse unos de otros y todo eso. Significa que eres alguien _importante_ para él.

El ángel considera silenciosamente la información durante unos momentos y debe de encontrar la explicación aceptable, porque hay una mínima relajación en el tenso marco de sus hombros. – Ya veo.

Jo está terriblemente agradecida de que Castiel le permita escaquearse, de que haya accedido implícitamente a que el centro de atención se dirija hacia él, permitiéndole a ella una tenue fantasía de control. Como una buena oportunista, aprovecha el momento y lo lleva un poco más lejos, buscando la seguridad de que no volverán a tocar temas que más vale dejar tranquilos.

– Así que es verdad. – Jo ladea un poco la cabeza para mirar al ángel, con curiosidad auténtica. – Que eres, ya sabes. Virgen.

La única respuesta que le ofrece Castiel es un tirante asentimiento.

– ¿Ni siquiera te han besado alguna vez?

Si Jo no supiera que ni de coña podría pasar algo así, diría que Castiel está rechinando levemente los dientes. – La mujer cuyos servicios contrató Dean para instruirme en los placeres de la carne se encontraba demasiado afectada parar proceder con la más básica de las lecciones.

Lo que Jo traduce libremente como _"La acojoné tanto que salió por patas gritando como una loca antes de meterme un triste morreo."_

Realmente no tiene ni idea de dónde salen sus siguientes palabras pero Jo las dice de todas formas.

– Puedo ayudarte con eso, ¿sabes?

Castiel abre los ojos tanto que resulta cómico y ella apenas se las apaña para matar la carcajada histérica que amenaza con escapar de sus labios.

– No con lo del sexo, obviamente. – balbucea rápidamente intentando que el ángel no se haga la idea equivocada (Y vaya que si sería _equivocada_.) – No te ofendas, Cas, pero no eres realmente mi tipo y aparte, yo no soy esa clase de chica.

Ella enrosca una esbelta mano en la áspera tela de la manga de la gabardina y mira a Castiel, cuya expresión ha cambiado a algo que se empieza a parecer a un velado interés. – ¿Pero con un beso? Puedes apostar a que con eso sí que te puedo echar una mano.

Jo borra la distancia entre los dos con un paso decidido y se encuentra repentinamente rodeada por el inesperado impacto de la calidez del ángel. Hay una pequeña y chirriante voz en el fondo de su mente que le grita que está completamente loca por ocurrírsele algo tan absurdo, pero la aplasta rápidamente sin un ápice de piedad. Si quiere encontrar el valor para continuar, Jo sólo necesita decirse que algunas veces, un reto es todo lo que una chica necesita para permitirse ser un poco salvaje. Con una última mirada a los ojos azules de Castiel, toma su silencio como el permiso que realmente es y _se deja ir_.

Con cuidado, posa una mano contra la firme superficie del pecho de Castiel para tener un punto de apoyo, y dejando que sus ojos se cierren, se pone de puntillas para negar la diferencia entre sus alturas. El momento en que ambos pares de labios finalmente se encuentran resulta casi una sorpresa, la sensación seca y suave terriblemente similar a la de un ser humano.

Jo no espera que el ángel le corresponda al gesto, no realmente, así que cuando Castiel mueve su boca firmemente contra la suya, devolviendo el beso con intención, el escalofrío que se desliza por su columna casi la sobresalta.

Esta voluntaria participación angelical es todo el ánimo que ella necesita para decidirse a meter una marcha más.

La mano sobre el pecho de Castiel se desliza hacia arriba hasta que se entierra en el suave y oscuro pelo de la nuca masculina y Jo avanza, pegándose por completo contra él de forma que las líneas de sus cuerpos se convierten en una sola desde la boca a las rodillas. Castiel parece aprobar el curso de los acontecimientos porque en vez de responder con su habitual rigidez, lo que hace es copiar los movimientos de ella y de repente, hay una mano fuerte cubriendo con firmeza la base de su cráneo, cambiando el ángulo de su cabeza lo justo para que sus bocas encuentren un encaje perfecto.

Envalentonada, Jo dibuja una línea líquida con la punta de la lengua sobre los labios de Castiel y la reacción del ángel es inmediata y carece de ningún tipo de vacilación. Se abre confiado bajo ella y le presenta a Jo una invitación, una _tentación_ que es incapaz rechazar. Ella lame dentro de su boca ciegamente, el fuerte sabor del alcohol que descubre en la lengua de él dándole a Castiel una nueva dimensión y convirtiéndole en algo más real de lo que él jamás ha sido para ella.

Jo no sabe realmente cuánto tiempo están así, tan perdidos en esta novedosa exploración conjunta que el paso del tiempo ni siquiera es percibido. Mientras un beso se vuelven cien, ambos dibujan mapas el uno del otro con el tacto de sus bocas. Jo aprende que Castiel suelta un pequeño y ahogado gemido cuando le muerde juguetonamente el labio inferior y eso hace que ella desee poder seguir haciéndolo para siempre. También descubre que el roce de unos dedos poderosos trazando delicados, apenas existentes caminos sobre los ángulos de su mandíbula puede hacer que encuentre jirones de ternura en medio de una hoguera de pasión.

Hay otras muchas cosas que acaban sabiendo el uno del otro, pero esos son secretos que conservarán con cariño y profundamente escondidos puesto que no son algo que otros tengan derecho a poseer.

Cuando finalmente bajan del remolino de sensación en el que se han dejado envolver, la tormenta que han conjurado encontrando la muerte quedamente a su alrededor, Jo es reacia a dejar ir al ángel que aprieta entre sus brazos. Intentando avivar nuevamente las llamas, presiona un último, desesperado beso contra la boca de Castiel, aferrándose a cualquier cosa que le permita evitar el tener que regresar a la dura realidad de lo que sabe cada vez más como una última noche.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Castiel no devuelve el beso.

El ángel le aparta la cabeza un momento, mirada amable pero solemne en la penumbra de la habitación, y entonces se inclina para depositar el cálido roce de lo que sólo puede ser una bendición contra su frente antes de dejarla ir.

Jo le mira silenciosa, y ve como el ángel vuelve a introducirse en la forma vacante de lo que hace de él algo _ajeno_, cualquier insinuación de la ternura que antes le mostró desaparecida como si nunca hubiera existido, y ella lo comprende. Sí que lo hace.

Ambos necesitan volver a sus verdaderos seres, dejar ir a estos dos casi-extraños que se han permitido encontrar un momento de olvido el uno en el otro y simplemente ser el ángel Castiel y Jo Harvelle una vez más.

Jo le ofrece una brillante sonrisa a Castiel y el sentimiento es genuino esta vez. – ¿Ves? Te dije que podía ayudarte con el asunto del besuqueo.

Hay un destello divertido en los ojos azules que él no sólo no se molesta en ocultar sino que permite que se mezcle en su voz, dando un cálido color a su respuesta. "En efecto."

Ella no puede evitar el pequeño resoplido que se le escapa. – Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos eso resuelto creo que voy a ir a ver si puedo pillar algo de sueño. No quisiera ir bostezando por todos lados mañana.

– Puedo asegurarme de que obtengas el reposo que necesitas. – Castiel ofrece con voz queda pero Jo niega con la cabeza.

– Nah, no te preocupes. Creo que no voy a tener mucho problema en quedarme dormida después de nuestra _interesante_ lección.

Si baja los ojos y le lanza una miradita lasciva a través de las pestañas, Jo le echa toda la culpa de ello a Dean, que es una muy, muy mala influencia. Pero vale totalmente la pena sólo por ver al ángel abrir mucho los ojos y mirarla con incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer lo que está viendo.

Con un juguetón guiño, Jo se despide de Castiel antes de subir las escaleras de dos en dos y volver al piso de arriba donde está la habitación que comparte con su madre, riéndose muy bajito todo el camino.

Para lo que pudiera ser una última noche en la tierra, Jo piensa que no ha estado mal del todo.


End file.
